Unintentional Heartbreak
by SanTexas Claus76
Summary: Sherman wants to ask Penny out to the dance at school, but when he sees something he never wanted to see, he suffers a depression. Will he be able to recover from his heartbreak, or will he forever suffer and be without love? One way to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Today is the Day

**A/N: Hey guys. I know I have like...a ton of stories on hiatus and some I'm still writing, but I just like to write new ideas every time something new comes up.**

**Anyways, this is gonna be my first Romance fanfic. I know what you're thinking, I already made one with "Christmas Party". No, that's not my first Romance fanfic, and even though Sherman and Penny kissed in there, it's still not considered a Romance fanfic to me. **

**Also, there will be a twist to this story, and since almost all of the romance fanfics don't revolve around this (at least not the whole story), this will be the first of its kind.**

**One more thing, this story takes place five years after the movie, so Sherman and Penny are 12 years old here.**

**Unintentional Heartbreak**

**Chapter 1: Today is the Day**

Sherman Peabody, son of Mr. Peabody, the world's most phenomenal dog, woke up with delight and joy. The 12-year old boy is excited because not only is he going to school, but because his middle school, George Washington Middle School, is hosting a Valentine's Day Sweethearts Dance in two weeks. He plans to ask a girl out to the dance, and his mind was set to one specific girl, Penny Peterson. He plans to ask her today at school.

Sherman: Well Sherman, today is the day! You're going to ask Penny out to the dance. I can't wait.

Suddenly, a knock at the door is heard, and Mr. Peabody calls to him.

Mr. Peabody: Sherman? Are you all dressed for school?

Sherman looks down to see that he's still in his pajamas. He was so excited to ask Penny out to the dance that he forgot to change.

Sherman: Oh... Um, no Mr. Peabody.

Mr. Peabody: Well hurry up. You're gonna be late for school.

Sherman: Yes sir.

_30 minutes later..._

Sherman runs into the dining room wearing the same uniform he wore at Susan B. Anthony Elementary School, although it's is more bigger so it can fit Sherman, the dark gray shorts were replaced with black pants, he now has sleeves on his dress shirt, and his vest is also replaced with a Navy blue jacket with the school's crest on the back. A plate of two Sunny-side up eggs, three sausage links, and a bed of hash browns, as well as a glass of orange juice waits for Sherman on the table. Mr. Peabody walks out with a cappuccino in his hands.

Mr. Peabody: Eat up Sherman. And quickly.

Sherman eats everything on the plate down to the last bite of hash browns. After that, he chugs down his juice and runs back to his room.

Mr. Peabody: What is up with that boy today?

Sherman comes back with a heart shaped box of chocolates and a single red rose. Suddenly, Mr. Peabody had a conclusion to Sherman's unusual behavior.

Mr. Peabody: Is that for Penny?

Sherman: Um... no... maybe...

Mr. Peabody let's out a heartfelt chuckle while his son blushes a deep red.

Mr. Peabody: Are you planning on asking her out to the dance?

Sherman: um...

Mr. Peabody: Aww, my little boy is growing up.

Sherman: Can we please just go to school?

Realizing that it's now time for Sherman to go to school, Mr. Peabody had his full of teasing him.

Mr. Peabody: alright then. Let's go.

Mr. Peabody and Sherman head to the elevator where they are brought down to the lobby. They leave the building and head to Mr. Peabody's moped, where the two strap in and head to Sherman's school.

**_To be Continued..._**

**A/N: I know, too short. They will get longer. Trust me.**

**All the drama that's gonna happen here will start on the next chapter. So stay on the lookout for that.**

**News on "Mr. Peabody and Sherman 1 and a Half": That story is NOT on hiatus. I'm still working on it. So wait for a new chapter, which will probably come this week. Be patient.**

**Favorite, follow, and review. I appreciate feedback**


	2. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Sight

**A/N: I'm glad so many people like this story so far. It makes me wanna write more. So let's continue shall we?**

**Chapter 2: An Unexpected Sight **

Mr. Peabody and Sherman arrive at school and just in time too, the bell hasn't rung yet, so Sherman isn't late. He gets out of the sidecar, and puts the chocolates and red rose in a special compartment in his backpack so it won't get squished throughout the day.

Sherman: Thanks for the ride Mr. Peabody.

Mr. Peabody: No problem Sherman, have a good day.

Sherman: Will do

Mr. Peabody: Oh, and good luck in asking out Penny to the dance.

Sherman: Mr. Peabody!

Sherman blushes a deep red while Mr. Peabody drives away laughing.

Sherman: *sigh* I love my dad, but he can always try to embarrass me.

Sherman looks back at the school and enters the building with a look of content and a confident smile.

The whole school day went on normally as it should. Sherman was studying pre-algebra for 1st Period, which was a total pain, and read a few chapters of "To Kill a Mockingbird" for English in 2nd Period. But he did enjoy his history lecture during 3rd Period. The class was learning about the Trojan War and about King Agamemnon, Leader of the Trojan Army, and Sherman's (not really) brother. However,he wasn't paying attention because a few rows in front of him was Penny Peterson, Sherman's best friend, and secret crush.

To Sherman, she was a thing of beauty. He could stare into her sky blue eyes, her shining blonde hair, and her beautiful face. The school bell rang which indicated that it was time for lunch. Upon hearing the loud rings, Sherman snaps back into reality. He noticed it was lunchtime, which provided him the perfect opportunity for asking Penny out to the dance. Every single student was walking out the door, and Sherman was next, but the teacher stopped him on the spot.

Teacher: Mr. Sherman Peabody, where do you think you're going?

Sherman: to lunch?

Teacher: You haven't turned in today's assignment.

Sherman: Oh, here.

Sherman hands his teacher the paper he received only for her to see that it is completely blank. The teacher gives Sherman a "Seriously?" look, and speaks.

Teacher: This is unfinished.

Sherman: Um... I was...

Teacher: take this home and finish it for homework.

Sherman: Yes sir.

Sherman takes the paper back and puts it in his backpack and walks out to the currently empty hallways.

Sherman: huh, everyone must be at lunch by now.

So he walks the corridors towards the cafeteria. Sherman unzips his backpack to take out his box of chocolates and rose for Penny. He sniffs the rose and smiles

Sherman: Nice and sweet, just like her

He goes into the cafeteria with a big smile and sees a lock of blonde hair, although it is covered by a bunch of other students. He starts to walk towards the table, but when he gets a better look at Penny, his world came crumbling down, he felt his energy deplete, his colors fade, his heart was shattered into a million pieces, because Sherman saw Penny... kissing with another boy! Sherman stumbled out of the cafeteria and started to shed tears.

Sherman: I can't believe it. She already has someone. I'm too late!

He drops the chocolates, letting them spill out to the floor as well as the rose. He then doesn't look where he's going and steps on the fallen gifts, nor does he care that he stepped on him. He then exits the building and runs off.

The bell rings to let everyone know to get back to class, so they left the cafeteria and headed to their respective classrooms. Nobody took notice of the stomped chocolates, and rose on the floor except for one person who picks the debris up.

**_To be Continued..._**

**A/N: Well this is a big emotional turn. But what happens next? **

**All will be revealed in due time.**


	3. Chapter 3: Looks Can Be Deceiving

**A/N: In this chapter, we're gonna replay the last chapter, but we're gonna focus on Penny rather than on Sherman.**

**Remember the twist scene I put in the last chapter? Well this chapter will include ANOTHER twist.**

**So let's begin, shall we?**

**Chapter 3: Looks Can Be Deceiving **

Amidst all the boys asking girls, and girls asking boys to the dance, Penny Peterson walks into the school with a smile. She was seeing all of the commotion going on and rolls her eyes. She thought it was quite silly for all of this to go on for just a school dance. But she also thought it was cute. She moves along towards her first class.

In the middle of her 3rd Period history class, she was thinking on who should ask her to the dance, and that boy was Sherman Peabody, her best friend since 1st Grade. She always said she only considered Sherman a friend, but in reality, she has deep feelings for Sherman, and wishes he feels the same way. She looked behind her to see Sherman staring off into space.

Penny: *in her thoughts* What is he staring at?

Penny doesn't realize that Sherman is staring at her, looking at her with love-like eyes. She however doesn't take notice. Penny turns around and continues to write down notes.

The bell rings and Penny gathers her things to go to lunch. She is then met up with two of her friends since elementary school, Jill and Abby.

Penny: Hey girls.

Jill: Hey Penny.

Abby: Wanna get some lunch with us?

Penny: Sure.

So the three girls walk to the cafeteria and grab some lunch. There, Jill and Abby talk about something unexpected.

Jill: Oh my god you guys! Mason Nadir just asked me out to the dance!

She squeals from all the excitement while Penny and Abby smile for her.

Penny: Congrats Jill!

Jill: Thanks!

Abby: Well I have some news too. Carl Jones asked me out too!

Jill: The wheelchair kid?

Penny: He's handicapped. How can he dance?

Abby: I know he can't dance, but he sure is cute.

Jill: What about you Penny? Did somebody ask you yet?

Penny: No, but it's okay.

Abby: Somebody better ask you soon.

As their conversation continued, a boy came forth with black eyes, blonde hair, and a black muscle shirt, and blue jeans. Every girl fell in love with him... except Penny.

Penny: Oh great, it's Jason Winnman.

The boy, apparently named Jason Winnman, approached the table and eyed at Penny with a cocky smile.

Jason: Hey Penny.

Penny growled under her breath.

Penny: What do you want?!

Jason: I just wanna tell you to be ready to go to the dance next Friday.

Penny: What are you talking about?

Jason: You're my date!

Penny: No I'm not! You never asked me.

Jason: Oh come on. You know you love me.

Penny: No I don't!

It was true. Penny hated Jason because he wouldn't leave her alone after repeated attempts at hooking up with her. Jason may be eye candy to every girl, but Penny knew that if she got together with him, it would be the biggest mistake she would ever make.

Jason: I'll show you!

Jason grabs Penny's cheeks and slams his lips onto hers. Penny was disgusted by the unexpected kiss, that she tried to push him off, but he wouldn't let go. Finally, after 20 seconds, she breaks free and wipes her lips.

Penny: You disgusting pig! Blegh!

Jason: See you later babe.

Jason walks away with a grin on his face while Penny kept wiping her lips. She then gets up and goes to the bathroom, where she washes her lips with the running water, while cursing at Jason.

Penny: Who the hell does he think he is?! Trying to steal a kiss? He should die for all I care!

Suddenly the bell rang to signal the return to classes. Penny then walks out of the bathroom, and out of the cafeteria into the now empty hallways. However, she sees something on the ground and picks it up. It's a squished heart shaped box of chocolates, and a broken red rose. She wonders why it was doing on the ground.

Penny: Maybe someone got his or her heart broken.

She then walks towards the trash can and throws the ruined candies away.

Penny: I feel sorry for the person who got heartbroken.

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: So now we know this side to the story. What's gonna happen now that these events have happened? What's Sherman gonna do? Will Penny do something about it?**

**Find out on the next chapter coming to you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Alone

**A/N: The drama and suspense continues here. I wonder what thoughts are swimming in Sherman's mind? Let's find out...**

**Chapter 4: Alone**

Sherman ran away from school in the middle of the day. What he saw just crushed him inside, the sight of Penny kissing another boy. Sherman cried a waterfall as he continued to run home.

Sherman arrived home, which is dark and empty. Mr. Peabody was working today, but Sherman didn't care. He wanted to be alone. He ran to his room, flings himself onto his bed and cried into a pillow.

Sherman: I can't believe it. She already has someone. *sob* I can't ask her out now.

Sherman continued to cry into his pillow, saddened over the fact that Penny is not his date to the dance. He was planning on also asking her to be his girlfriend, but it appears that that's impossible now. All Sherman wanted was Penny to love him.

_All I need is a little love in my life, all I need is a little love in the dark, a little but I'm hoping it might kickstart, me and my broken heart._

_I need a little loving tonight, hold me so I'm not falling apart, a little but I'm hoping it might kickstart, me and my broken heart. Yeah._

Sherman saw a picture of him and Penny playing in the park. He remembered her laughter, her playfulness, her outgoing personality. It was a happy moment, but now to Sherman, it feels like a sad one.

_Shotgun, aimed at my heart, you got one, tear me apart and then some. How do we call this love? (Whoa oh oh oh)_

_I try, to run away, but your eyes, tell me to stay. Oh why-y, why do we call this love? (Whoa oh oh oh)_

He grabs the picture, and throws it into a wall, making the frame break, and the glass shatter. He now no longer wants to see a trace of Penny anymore.

_It seems like we've been losing control. Somebody tell me I'm not alone, when I say._

_All I need is a little love in my life, alI I need is a little love in the dark, a little but I'm hoping it might kickstart, me and my broken heart._

_I need a little loving tonight, hold me so I'm not falling apart, a little but I'm hoping it might kickstart, me and my broken heart._

Sherman got up from the bed and searched for any objects that reminded him of Penny. He found several more pictures of him and Penny during the past five years they became friends, and tosses them into a wastebasket. He also finds a drawing of her and Sherman with the words, "Best friends forever!" Sherman crumples up the paper and throws it away.

_Maybe, some part of you just hates me, you pick me up and play me, how do we call this love? (Whoa oh oh oh)_

_One time, tell me you need me, tonight to make it easy, you lie, and say it's all for love. (Whoa oh oh oh)_

_It seem like we've been losing control. Somebody tell me I'm not alone, when I say._

Sherman jumps onto the bed again, but doesn't cry. Instead he only has a feeling of hatred, misery for Penny.

_All I need is a little love in my life, all I need is a little love in the dark, a little but I'm hoping it might kickstart, me and my broken heart._

_I need a little loving tonight, hold me so I'm not falling apart, a little but I'm hoping it might kickstart, me and my broken heart._

Sherman: I never want to see her again. I should have never become friends with her in the first place!

_Whoa oh! Whoa oh! Me and my broken heart..._

_Whoa oh! Whoa oh! Me and my broken..._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, me and my broken..._

_It's just me, it's just me, it's just me, me and my broken heart!_

Before he knew it, Sherman started to break down crying again. He couldn't take the sadness that now fully consumes him.

_All I need is a little love in my life, all I need is a little love in the dark, a little but I'm hoping it might kickstart, me and my broken heart._

_I need a little loving tonight, hold me so I'm not falling apart, a little but I'm hoping it might kickstart, me and my broken heart._

Sherman kept crying onto his pillow for a few minutes until he fell asleep from the waterworks. His love for Penny was destroyed before it could flourish.

**_To be Continued..._**

**A/N: Poor Sherman. This had to be heartbreaking for him, but remember, it wasn't Penny's fault that he's like this...**

**Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter coming soon**


	5. Chapter 5: What Happened Long Ago

**A/N: So far, more people are loving the drama here. Let's add some more here.**

**Chapter 5: What Happened Long Ago**

Two weeks passed by since the last time Sherman came to school. The dance was approaching fast this Friday. Today, however, is Wednesday, and it seems to be a normal school day, all except for Penny. Instead of focusing on her pre-algebra work, one question was stuck inside her mind, where is Sherman?

Penny went to lunch where her friends were talking about this Friday's sweetheart dance. However, Penny didn't eat her food, nor did she join in the conversation. She was too preoccupied with Sherman's sudden disappearance. However, Jill and Abby take notice on Penny's silence, and see her picking at her food.

Jill: Is something wrong Penny?

Penny: Oh, I'm just worried for Sherman. He hasn't been coming to school in days, I don't know where he is.

Abby: I'm sure he's okay.

Penny: I hope so.

Just then, Mason, and Carl, Sherman's other best friends and Jill and Abby's dates to the dance, approached the table.

Mason: Sorry to interrupt your conversation, but have you guys heard anything from Sherman? It's been weeks since we last saw him.

Penny: That's what we were talking about too.

Carl: This is strange, he hasn't been at school for days. I wonder what happened to him.

Mason: I guess one of us should go check up on him. I would do it, but I have a ton of homework.

Carl: I can't do it. I have a dentist appointment.

Jill: Well I have to get ready for Friday's dance.

Abby: I have some errands to do with my mom.

Penny: I'll do it. I'm not busy. I can go check up on Sherman.

Mason: Sorry that we can't help you, Penny

Penny: No no, it's okay.

Abby: Are you sure? Cause we can...

Penny: Guys, I said I got this.

The whole school day passes by as Penny waits in the driveway of the school where her mother, Patty, is pulling up now. Once she stops the car, she

Patty: Hi sweetie. How was school.

Penny: Not good

Patty: What's wrong?

Penny: Oh its just Sherman. He hasn't been coming to school in a long time. It's making me worried.

Patty: Sherman wasn't in school?

Penny: No.

Patty: That's strange. Sherman looks like the kind of boy that wouldn't miss a day in school.

Penny: Can I go to Mr. Peabody's house today to check up on him.

Patty: Sure Penny.

Penny: Thanks mom.

Patty drives her car all the way to Mr. Peabody's penthouse, which didn't take long since there was no traffic. Penny steps out of the car and faces the Peabody Industries building.

Patty: Call me when you want me to pick you up. Okay?

Penny: Okay.

Patty drives away to do some errands while Penny steps into the building and approaches the elevator. She goes inside, presses the button that takes her to Mr. Peabody and Sherman's penthouse, and is sent up. The doors open up and Penny steps out. She walks the empty hallways towards the living room where Mr. Peabody sits on the sofa looking down on the floor.

Penny: M... Mr. Peabody?

Mr. Peabody turns around and faces Penny. He looks like he hasn't slept in days.

Mr. Peabody: Penny? What are you doing here?

Penny: What happened to you? You look awful.

Mr. Peabody: I couldn't sleep. I was too worried for Sherman.

Penny: Is he okay?

Mr. Peabody: He's okay, but he's too emotionally hurt.

Penny: What do you mean?

Mr. Peabody: Well, it started two weeks ago...

*flashback*

_I was in the middle of an important meeting across town._

_Mr. Peabody: So you see, Peabody Industries is open to working with other businesses, and we'll be thrilled to have this new relationship in effect._

_All the men at the meeting were nodding at my idea of Peabody Industries' partnership with them. It was going fine, until I got a phone call from Sherman's school._

_Mr. Peabody: Excuse me, I have to take this. *answers the phone* Hello, Mr. Peabody speaking... what?... missed his last three classes... that's impossible... how can he attend his first four classes but miss the remaining three?... now there has to be a logical reason for this... I understand... yes... okay... goodbye. *hangs up* I'm sorry gentlemen, but I have a family emergency. I must attend to this. Can we reschedule?_

_Everyone understood, and rescheduled the meeting to another time. I quickly ran out of the building and searched for Sherman. I looked at the school, Central Park, Madison Square Garden, everywhere. No luck. I headed home only to see Sherman's backpack on the floor, giving me the assumption that he was home the whole time. _

_I went to his room and saw him in his room. It was a cluttered mess of torn papers and other debris. He was sleeping in his bed, but he looked... miserable. I also noticed that the pillow was wet. Then I concluded that he must have been crying, but why? I shook him to wake him up, which he did. His eyes were bloodshot, his eyelids were drooping and sagging, there were dries up tears coming down his cheeks._

_Sherman: Mr. Peabody._

_Mr. Peabody: Sherman! _

_I pulled him into a hug, but he quickly rejects it._

_Sherman: Please don't hug me. I don't need one... I don't want one..._

_Mr. Peabody: What happened?_

_Sherman: I don't want to talk about it._

_Mr. Peabody: Sherman, you got me worried now. You missed your last few classes, why?_

_Sherman: I said I don't want to talk about it!_

_I continued to tell him what's wrong, but he kept refusing to answer._

_Sherman: Just please leave me alone._

_Mr. Peabody: But Sherman..._

_Sherman: I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!_

_I had no other choice but to leave. I closed the door to the room behind me, but at the instant I closed it, I heard breaking and crying sounds, as well as shouting._

_Sherman *muffled*: Look what you made me do Penny! YOU MADE ME YELL AT MY DAD! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KISS THAT BOY! _

_It was all clear to me now. He suffered a heartbreak. And by the way he shouted, you were the one who caused it._

*end of flashback*

Mr. Peabody: Ever since that day, I never left the house. I worried for Sherman. He never left his room, he never ate the food I left for him, he's just to depressed. I fear if Sherman doesn't feel better soon, he could die of depression.

Penny gasps at the thought of Sherman dying of depression, she may have been the one who caused it, but how?

Penny: but, how did I cause this?

Mr. Peabody: He says that you kissed another boy.

Penny: But I never...

All of a sudden, she connected the pieces. Sherman never showed up for two weeks, because he was depressed. He was depressed because Penny got kissed by another boy, Jason Winnman, and she did NOT wanted him to kiss her. This was no ordinary heartbreak, Sherman's heartbreak was an accident.

Penny: Mr. Peabody. May I explain something?

Mr. Peabody: Go ahead.

Penny: What Sherman said about me kissing another boy is... true... but...

Mr. Peabody: So it WAS all your fault! I cannot believe you!

Penny: Mr. Peabody, I wasn't finished.

Mr. Peabody stayed silent for the remainder of Penny's explanation.

Penny: As I was saying, I was kissed by another boy, but I did not want to kiss him. The other boy, who is one of the worst people you could ever meet, thinks that he and I were meant to be together, and stole a kiss from me. I tried to push him off, but he wouldn't let go. I guess Sherman saw the whole thing and got the wrong idea. I didn't mean to hurt Sherman.

She starts to cry as she is practically responsible for Sherman's current condition. Mr. Peabody notices and places a paw on her forehead, only for Penny to hug him tightly and cry into his fur.

Penny: I'm sorry Mr. Peabody. I didn't want this.

Mr. Peabody: Its okay Penny. It wasn't your fault. But right now. There is one person you must apologize to

Penny: will he be able to listen?

Mr. Peabody: I don't know, but you must have faith. It's just like what I told Sherman before you two became friends "Every great relationship starts from a place of conflict and evolves into something richer".

Penny: You're right. Thanks Mr. Peabody!

She gets off of the sofa, cleans up her tears, and heads to Sherman's room.

**_To be Continued..._**

**A/N: Now It's up to Penny to fix the damage that Sherman suffered. Will he be alright? Will Penny be able to help him out?**

**Fi**


	6. Chapter 6: Mending a Broken Heart

**A/N: We're close to the end of this story. So let's venture on with this second to last chapter.**

**Will we see some drama? Some suspense? Something good? Something bad?**

**I say stop asking questions, and read!**

**Chapter 6: Mending a Broken Heart**

Penny walked down the empty hallway to Sherman's room, with the task of helping her best friend. It didn't take her long to reach his room, but when she jiggled the doorknob, the door was locked. Penny knocked on the door, only for a sad sounding moan to respond. Penny knocks on the door again.

Penny: Sherman?

The sad moan responded again. Penny knocked a third time.

Penny: Please open up.

This time, she heard footsteps coming towards the door. The know jiggles a before the door opens to reveal Sherman. Only with bloodshot eyes with dark circles under them, dirty clothing from two weeks ago, and messy hair. He looks at Penny and narrows his eyes.

Penny: Sherman, I...

But Sherman interrupts Penny by slamming the door on her face. She falls back at the sudden surprise. Sherman then speaks, but with a cold and raspy voice.

Sherman: Get out of here Penny! I never want to see you ever again!

Penny: But Sherman...

Sherman: No! I want you gone!

Penny stands back up and tries the door again, this time, Sherman left it unlocked, so she can easily walk in. But Sherman looks at her, still with his disgusted look.

Sherman: Haven't you done enough?

Penny: Look Sherman, I know what you're going through...

Sherman: You should know. You caused me to be this way.

Penny: It was a misunderstanding.

Sherman stands up from the bed, and furiously slaps Penny on the face, making her fall to the floor. Penny looks up at her friend and saw that he truly wasn't himself anymore. She then starts to cry.

Penny: Sherman... you... you struck me... you...

Sherman raises his hands looking to strike Penny again. She closes her eyes and hopes to let the moment pass by now, than later.

Penny: no...

But Sherman lowers his arm and looks at Penny who is beyond scared right now. He then starts to cry. Penny opens one of her eyes and sees Sherman's face in his hands, crying out his emotions.

Penny: Sh... Sherman?

Sherman flops back onto his bed and cries louder than before. Penny stands up and sits on the edge of the bed next to him.

Sherman: Why? *sniffle* Why are you here?

Penny: I came to check up on you, to see if you're okay. Until Mr. Peabody told me what happened with you. I want to tell you my side to this.

Sherman: Fine *sob* But I might not believe your story when you're done.

_How do you catch a falling star? _

_How do you fix a broken heart?_

_How can we go back to rewrite this from the start? _

_Back when our world glowed from just a spark_

Penny: Trust me, you'll see a different side to this when I'm done.

_Stuck inside this atmosphere, watching my light just disappear._

_And all the things that I've forgotten while you were here_

_Now I remember them all so clear_

Penny: Now you know Sherman. I never, ever meant for this to happen. It wasn't my fault I kissed Jason Winnman, it's his fault because HE kissed ME.

_Just give me one more time_

_I'll swim through the high tide_

_I'll stand on the frontline._

_I'll give it all just to see your face. _

_And tell you it's alright, to hold you for one night_

_Just give me one more time!_

As Penny continued her explanation, Sherman started thinking in his thoughts about everything she is saying

_Yeah. Mr. I don't need her, now I think about her constantly though._

_If they made a machine that could register how cold, my heart was off the meter._

Sherman: She really didn't want to break my heart? It was a misunderstanding?

_And now that time is gone, I remember her favorite song _

_And the spot of the middle of her back, she would laugh when I put my fingers on_

Sherman started to remember all the good times he had with Penny, down to building sand castles at the beach, or running and playing in Central Park, or seeing a Yankees game together, or even their first WABAC trip five years ago. Sherman smiled in his mind at all the things that made him smile

_Until the end of everything and I'm gone and buried_

_You're thr only one that ever loved like this, baby I hope you hear me._

Sherman *in his thoughts*: She always was there for me to smile all these years. How could I possibly give them up?

_You searching, you gonna find, deep down, you know you're mine._

_I'll fight til my very last breath if it means that I get just one more time_

_Just give me one more time._

_I'll swim through the high tide._

_I'll stand in the frontlines._

_I'll give it all just to see your face._

_And tell you its alright._

_To hold you for one more night._

_Just give me one more time_

As Sherman returned from his thoughts, Penny steered her monologue into a personal note

_I'm still alive, I still feel you. So many words, I never told you._

Penny: Also, there's something I want to tell you...

_I'm still alive, I still feel you. So many words, I never told you._

Penny: But I know you hate me, even though it wasn't my fault. But I'm saying it anyway...

_I'm still alive, I still feel you. So many words, I never told you_

Penny: The truth is... I also came to check up on you... because I care for you... because... I like you... but not like a friend... I mean that I... I...

_I'm still alive, I still feel you. So many words, I never told you._

Penny: I like-like you

_Just give me one more time._

_I'll swim through the high tide._

_I'll stand in the frontlines._

_I'll give it all just to see your face._

_And tell you its alright._

_To hold you for one more night._

_Just give me one more time._

When Sherman heard those words, he sat up on his bed. He somehow felt his heart being repaired. He stood up from the bed and faced Penny.

_Just give me one more time._

_I'll swim through the high tide._

Penny: Sherman I really am sor...

_I'll stand in the frontlines._

_I'll give it all just to see your face._

Sherman interrupts Penny again, but this time, he pulls her into a hug. Penny was surprised at Sherman's sudden change of reaction, but nonetheless, she hugs back and smiles. As for Sherman, he feels good about hugging Penny, as if his heart was fully restored, and his feelings for Penny completely replenished. And for the first time in a long time, he smiles a light smile

_And tell you its alright._

_To hold you for one more night._

_Just give me one more time._

**_To be Concluded..._**

**A/N: Well, we're almost done with this emotional roller coaster. I can't believe it turned out to be so enjoyable to others.**

**Also, the slap was (not really) requested by ThatMovieChick. She never requested the scene, but she did mention it in a review, so I incorporated her "request" into this story.**

**I might post the final chapter on Valentine's Day. I hope. I don't know, but it will be out soon**


	7. Chapter 7: Tonight is the Night

**Well everyone. Here is the final chapter to this love story. I really outdone myself for my first romance story. But it's not over yet!**

**Chapter 7: Tonight is the Night **

Sherman and Penny break their hug and see each other's reactions. Sherman was smiling at Penny, while Penny smiles back. Sherman clears his throat to speak.

Sherman: Uh Penny?

Penny: Yes Sherman?

Sherman: I'm really sorry I acted like an idiot over this. You know, getting depressed and whatnot.

Penny: Its okay. We all feel bad for idiotic things, but it's normal. The good thing is that you're okay.

Sherman: Yeah, but you know... I wanted to say something two weeks ago, that I never had a chance to say back then.

Penny: What is it?

Sherman: well... Penny?

Penny: Yes?

Sherman: Will you...?

Penny: Will I what?

Sherman: Will you go to the Sweethearts Dance with me this friday?

Penny smiled at Sherman's question, because she was asked out to the boy he likes very much.

Penny: I would love to go with you.

Sherman smiles at Penny's answer.

Penny: well, I should call my mom to tell her to pick me up. You should clean this mess.

Sherman: I know, I'll see you at school tomorrow.

Penny: Yeah, see ya.

Penny leaves Sherman's room and enters the living room where Mr. Peabody was sitting on the couch.

Mr. Peabody: Well? Is he?

Penny: He's back to normal. Maybe even better than before.

Mr. Peabody: Thank goodness. I don't know how you did it, but thank you Penny, for helping my son.

Penny: No problem, Mr. Peabody. Well I better get going.

Penny heads to the elevator and calls for it. As she waits, she talks with Mr. Peabody again.

Penny: One more thing, Mr. Peabody. You gotta get hom some nice clothes for Friday night.

Mr. Peabody: What do you mean? Wait! Did he...?

Penny: ask me out to the dance? Yes! Yes he did!

The elevator doors open and Penny steps inside.

Penny: I'll see you and Sherman soon. Bye Mr. Peabody.

Mr. Peabody: farewell Ms. Peterson

The doors close as Penny goes down to the lobby.

Two days later...

_ I've been feeling real good,_

_Came a long way from misunderstood._

_Far away from the days where I wouldn't wanna go home,_

_'Cause I was afraid of the truth._

Sherman was fitting into his new charcoal black suit. Of course with the help of Mr. Peabody.

Mr. Peabody: Well, how does it look?

Sherman: Pretty fantastic! But we're missing a tie.

Mr. Peabody: I got it covered.

So Mr. Peabody takes off his red bowtie and ties it around Sherman's neck. He straightens the tie to make it all line up with his suit.

Sherman: Mr. Peabody, you don't have to give me your lucky red bowtie.

Mr. Peabody: Its alright my boy. You need it more than I do.

_See I was scared to admit,_

_That failing was in the back of my head._

_Comes a point when lying no longer works,_

_So you have to stand up for how you want to live._

Sherman smiles at his canine father and sighs happily.

Sherman: Well, tonight's the night.

Sherman looks at Mr. Peabody, who sheds a few tears.

Sherman: Mr. Peabody, Are you crying?

Mr. Peabody: No no, it's just *sniffle* My little boy is growing up

He wipes his tears away and smiles at Sherman.

_Tonight is the night is the night,_

_That were losing control._

_Tonight is the night is the night,_

_We set it off._

Mr. Peabody: come along Sherman. You don't want to be late do you?

Sherman: no sir.

Mr. Peabody: Penny's roses are in the dining room table.

Sherman: Thanks Mr. Peabody

So Sherman went for the roses and goes with Mr. Peabody to the building's garage where they got into Mr. Peabody's red 2014 Lexus ES 350, which was modified for him to drive. Sherman gets into the passenger seat and they head off.

_Everybody go_

_Wooh wooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Wooh wooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Everybody go_

_Wooh wooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Wooh wooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

Meanwhile at Penny's house, Patty was fixing Penny into her sparkling royal blue dress with a blue headband to match with it. She also put on some light pink lipstick and light blue eyeshadow to make her look prettier than before.

Penny: mom, I think I'm ready.

Patty: almost done sweetheart.

Patty places a pink rose on the side of her headband.

Patty: Perfect!

_And I don't know better,_

_But as far as I came it felt like forever._

_Seconds turn to hours, days turn to months,_

_Another year pass by but don't feel like much._

The doorbell rings which catches the attention of Penny and Patty.

Penny: I bet that's him.

Patty: I'll get it.

She walks out of Penny's room towards the front door and answers the door to see Sherman holding a bouquet of roses.

Patty: Well hi there Sherman. My my, don't you look very handsome today.

Sherman: Why thank you Mrs. Peterson...

Patty: Sherman dear, please, call me Patty.

Sherman: Sure thing, Patty. Anyway, is Penny home?

Patty: hang on, I'll get her. Oh Penny?

_So if I got one chance,_

_Mother*****, I'm a make y'all dance._

_I'm a have as much fun as I can,_

_And figure out the rest when I etch out a plan._

Penny makes her entrance down to the front door so elegantly with a calm smile. Sherman could not believe how breathtaking she looked. She approached Sherman and her mother, still keeping a smile.

Penny: Hey Sherman.

Sherman: Hi... Penny... Um these are for you.

Sherman hands her the bouquet of flowers, which Penny sniffs and smiles.

Penny: Aw, you're so sweet

Sherman: You look nice by the way

Penny: Thanks you look good too

_Tonight is the night is the night,_

_That were losing control._

_Tonight is the night is the night,_

_We set it off._

Patty starts taking pictures of the two in their dress clothes.

Patty: You two just look absolutely adorable.

Penny: Mom!

Patty: Sorry. I couldn't help myself.

Sherman: We should get going though.

Patty: have fun you crazy kids.

Sherman and Penny head to Mr. Peabody's car where he drives them off

_Everybody go_

_Wooh wooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Wooh wooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Everybody go_

_Wooh wooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Wooh wooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

Penny: how are you feeling Sherman?

Sherman: Well I have been feeling better than before.

Penny: that's good. At least you're all good for tonight.

Sherman: Yeah. And it's all thanks to you

_I'm feelin' better than I ever thought,_

_It's possible but now I know._

_I'm feelin' better than I ever did,_

_Impossible don't exist._

_Impossible don't exist..._

In less than ten minutes, Sherman, Penny, and Mr. Peabody arrive at the school.

Mr. Peabody: Alright, we're here.

Sherman: Thanks Mr. Peabody

Penny: yeah, thanks.

Mr. Peabody: Have fun you two.

Mr. Peabody drives away from the school while Sherman and Penny walk into the school holding hands.

_Everybody go_

_Wooh wooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Wooh wooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Everybody go_

_Wooh wooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Wooh wooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

The couple walks into the school gym to see that it's decked out with red, white, and pink balloons, with some shaped as hearts. The gym is also filled with kids, dancing to their hearts content.

_Tonight is the night is the night that were losing control_

_Tonight is the night is the night we set it off_

_Tonight is the night is the night that were losing control_

_Tonight is the night is the night we set it off_

_Oh! Oh!_

Sherman: Wow, this place is packed.

Penny: I'll say

Voice: Hey guys!

The voice turns out to be Mason's voice as he, and Carl, as well as their dates, Jill and Abby, approach Sherman and Penny.

Mason: Sherman. It's good to see you again

Sherman: Likewise.

Carl: You look good.

Sherman: Thanks. I see you got dates with Penny's friends.

Mason and Carl: Yep.

Sherman: Darn! I missed a lot lately.

As Sherman was catching up with his two friends, Penny was discussing with Jill and Abby.

Jill: So, Sherman asked you out?

Penny: Yeah.

Abby: How did he do it?

Penny: Well...

She twirls a strand of her blonde hair as she tells them about what happened that day not long ago.

Penny: Sherman was depressed because he saw Jason Winnman kiss me, and got the wrong idea. When I went to check up on him, he slapped me, and yelled at me, but I still wanted to talk to him. I then told him what really happened, and he understood it wasn't my fault. After that, he hugged me and asked me out to the dance.

Jill: Wow Penny, that was so beautiful.

Abby: Yeah, I think I could cry on how strangely romantic it became.

Penny: Oh knock it off girls!

Jill and Abby burst into laughter as they rejoined their dates.

One hour and 50 minutes later 

The dance is near to being finished, and everyone seems to have a good time. Sherman and Penny, who were enjoying each other's company, we're among the kids who were enjoying the music swirl around them as they continued to dance.

Sherman:This is so much fun

Penny: It sure is, but it's even more fun with you.

Sherman: Yeah... Hey Penny, are you feeling thirsty?

Penny: Now that you said it, I am feeling a bit parched.

Sherman: I'll go get us some punch.

Sherman leaves for a bit leaving Penny alone on the dance floor. That is until a familiar face makes his presence.

Person: Hello Penny.

Penny groans as she recognizes that voice.

Penny: What do you want Jason?

Jason: I just came by to tell you that your dance with me is about to start.

Penny: I have a date.

Jason: Who? The flame-haired weirdo? Why would you go with a nerd, when you can go with this hunk?

Penny: because Sherman is my friend, and he's nice, funny, and cute! He's also not an egotistical, narcissistic, hollow headed, absent minded, arrogant, stupid, piece of crap like you!

Jason: Why babe, I'm a hundred times better than him. Lemme show you.

Jason grabs Penny into a tight hold. She tries to squirm out of his grasp, but he's too strong.

Penny: Let me go!

Sherman was coming back with two cups of fruit punch until he sees his date struggling to break free from Jason's hold.

Penny: You're crazy Jason!

Jason: Gimme a kiss, baby.

Jason leans his face forward towards Penny's face. She starts panicking as she doesn't want the same mistake to happen a second time. Jason's lips were inches away from Penny's when he stopped as he felt a poke on his shoulder.

Voice: Hey Winnman!

Jason turns around to see Sherman with an angry expression. Before Jason can say or do anything, Sherman raises his fist and punches him in he face with all his might, making him topple to the floor muttering quietly.

Jason: I like... pink fluffy... unicorn kitties...

Penny could not believe her eyes. Sherman just knocked Jason's lights out. The surrounding students didn't see Sherman strike Jason, mostly because they were too busy enjoying themsleves.

Sherman: That's for trying to steal my girl you big jerk!

Penny goes to Sherman and gives him a big hug.

Penny: Thank you Sherman. You saved me from another accident. You're my hero.

Sherman: Don't mention it.

DJ: Alright lovebirds, it's time for the last dance!

The DJ starts to play the final song to be heard for the night. Sherman looks at Penny, holds out his hand and smiles.

Sherman: Penny Peterson? May I have this dance?

Penny: I'll be honored, Sherman Peabody.

Penny takes Sherman's hand and they begin to dance as the music surrounds them once again.

_ I know your insides are feeling so hollow_

_And it's a hard pill for you to swallow, yeah_

_But if I fall for you, I'll never recover_

_If I fall for you, I'll never be the same_

Penny: You know you're a really good dancer.

Sherman: Thanks. Mr. Peabody taught me all the dance moves he knows.

_I really wanna love somebody_

_I really wanna dance the night away_

_I know we're only half way there_

_But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way_

_I really wanna touch somebody_

_I think about you every single day_

_I know we're only half way there_

_But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way_

The couple continues to dance to the beat of the song. They both enjoy the music, as well as each other. The two couldn't be any happier.

_You're such a hard act for me to follow_

_Love me today don't leave me tomorrow, yeah_

_But if I fall for you, I'll never recover_

_If I fall for you, I'll never be the same_

_I really wanna love somebody_

_I really wanna dance the night away_

_I know we're only half way there_

_But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way_

_I really wanna touch somebody_

_I think about you every single day_

_I know we're only half way there _

_But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way_

_Whoa oh! Whoa oh! Whoa oh! Oh oh oh!_

_Whoa oh! Whoa oh! Whoa oh! Oh oh oh!_

Penny: This is the best night of my life, and I'm glad I'm spending it with you.

Sherman: I know, I'm glad I'm here with you. And I'm also glad you made me feel better.

Penny: Hey, I care about you Sherman. Just remember that.

Sherman: I always will remember that.

_I don't know where to start, I'm just a little lost. _

_I wanna feel like we're never gonna ever stop._

_I don't know what to do, I'm right in front of you. _

_Asking you to stay, you should stay, stay with me tonight, yeah!_

Sherman: Penny?

Penny: Hmm?

Sherman: I know this isn't the time, but I wanted to know if you want to go on a date with me sometime.

Penny: Sure. Sounds fun.

Sherman smiles as he continues to move forward with his relationship with Penny.

_I really wanna love somebody_

_I really wanna dance the night away_

_I know we're only half way there_

_But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way_

_I really wanna touch somebody_

_I think about you every single day_

_I know we're only half way there_

_But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way_

_Whoa oh! Whoa oh! Whoa oh! Oh oh oh!_

_Whoa oh! Whoa oh! Take me all the way, you can take me all the way. Yeah_

The music finishes as the lights start to shine bright upon the dancing patrons.

DJ: Hope you all had a good time tonight. I sure did. This officially ends the Sweethearts Dance. Get home safely.

Sherman and Penny as well as the rest of the attendees leave the gym towards a driveway packed with cars. Everyone gets inside their respective vehicles, while some still wait for their rides. As for Sherman and Penny, it didn't take long for Mr. Peabody to pick them up. He drives up the packed driveway and parks in front of the two kids. Sherman and Penny get in the backseat of the car as Mr. Peabody drives away from the school.

Mr. Peabody: So, how was the dance you two?

Penny: It was pretty fantastic!

Penny sticks out her tongue as she starts giggling for saying Sherman's catchphrase.

Mr. Peabody: And you Sherman?

Penny: What she said.

The two kids share a laugh as Mr, Peabody smiles knowing that they had a good time.

Ten minutes pass, and Mr. Peabody arrives at Penny's house. Sherman opens the door to let Penny out and walks her to the front door.

Penny: Thank you Sherman, for this amazing night.

Sherman: it's the least I can do for you.

Penny: well, see ya.

Sherman: Bye Penny

Penny goes into her house as Sherman smiles lightly and walks towards Mr. Peabody' car. However, in a split second, Penny walks back outside and calls for Sherman.

Penny: Sherman, wait!

Sherman: Penny, wha...

Before Sherman could reply, Penny runs toward Sherman and plants a kiss on his lips. Sherman blushed a deep red, because the very girl he likes is giving him a kiss. Penny couldn't believe it either, she didn't plan on kissing Sherman tonight, but her emotions overpowered her brain. She lifts a leg up as the two kissed for a single minute, but to them, it felt like an eternity.

The two break the kiss and stare into each other's eyes. Sherman was more happy than ever before, and Penny was glad she kissed Sherman.

Sherman: Wow

Penny: you can't belive we kissed? Me neither.

Sherman: but that was pretty fantastic.

Sherman and Penny then said their real goodbyes to each other.

Sherman: I'll uh... see you at school Penny.

Penny: yeah, bye Shermy... um... I mean... Sherman

Sherman: it's okay, you can call me that if you want.

Penny smiles as she walks back to the door, before looking back at Sherman, who returns the smile. She waves goodbye before going back into her house. Sherman walks back to Mr. Peabody who saw the entire scene.

Sherman: did you see me...?

Mr. Peabody: yes I did.

Sherman: Oh man

Mr. Peabody: Don't be embarrassed Sherman. You got your first kiss. it's nothing to be ashamed of.

Sherman: you're right Mr. Peabody.

Sherman gets into the passenger seat of the car and Mr. Peabody drives them back home. As Mr. Peabody drives the car, Sherman was lost in his thoughts as he thought about Penny, all night long.

_**The End**_

**A/N: Well, there you have it. My very first full length love story. I hope you all enjoyed this emotional roller coaster, because it was fun writing this.**

**I made the final chapter longer than the rest to make up being late, because I wanted to publish this on Valentine's Day, but I was side tracked. But I still made it in time.**

**Music used: **

**Me and My Broken Heart by Rixton (Chapter 4)**

**One More Time by 7Lions (Chapter 6)**

**Tonight is the Night by Outasight (Chapter 7)**

**Love Somebody by Maroon 5 (Chapter 7)**

**See ya soon.**

**Mr. Peabody and Sherman is owned by 20th Century Fox and DreamWorks Animation SKG**


End file.
